


The New Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Abby gets together with Francine.RP Fic.





	The New Girl

Abby had come to the sauna on the invite of a good friend, Delilah-Rae. She was new, to love and to being with another woman and yet, somehow, she trusted that Delilah-Rae would see her safe. She was alone in the sauna for now, although she smiled as Francine entered, her blush already beginning. Francine smiled as she entered the sauna.

"Francine?"

"Yes, that’s me."

"Delilah-Rae said I might meet you here..."

"Well she was right then, wasn't she?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Mmmmmm a sub?"

"Yes ma'am."

Francine smiled and began to gently peel Abby's towel away from her body. Abby blushed but let her take it. Francine smiled and admired Abby's body as it was revealed to her. Abby remained perfectly still. Francine smiled.

"You make a very sexy statue...."

She teased softly and lovingly. Abby blushed but giggled. Francine smiled.

"Can I touch?"

"Yes."

Francine smiled and began to gently fondle Abby's breasts. Abby soon began to murr with pleasure. 

"Are you enjoying this?"

"Oh yes."

Francine smiled and kept fondling. Abby continued to mew happily. Francine murred and softly ghosted her lips over Abby's. Abby murred delightedly. Francine smiled and repeated the ghosting motion. Abby murred again. 

"Enjoying this?"

"Oh yes."

"More?"

"Please?"

Francine smiled and kissed her more fully. Abby mewled and kissed back wantonly. Francine smiled and leant into her so she had to lay back on the sauna bench. Abby was soon lying back on the bench. Francine murred and began to gently suckle on Abby's breasts. Abby mewled happily. Francine murred back and kept suckling. Abby continued to mewl. Francine began to move her lips lower down Abby's body. Abby mewled all the louder. Francine soon took Abby's clit into her mouth and began to suckle. Abby continued to mewl even as she cried out and came.


End file.
